


Шотландская симфония

by tigrjonok



Series: Шотландская симфония [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Кингсли не хочет чрезмерно афишировать сотрудничество с Дамблдором.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape
Series: Шотландская симфония [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096349
Kudos: 12





	Шотландская симфония

**Author's Note:**

> Кому положено уползти - в свое время непременно уползет =)

Они встречались в «Кабаньей голове», там, как и во всех магических пабах, наверху было несколько отдельных кабинетов, хотя многие посетители об этом даже не догадывались. Здесь никогда не бывало такой толпы, как в тех же «Трех метлах», и каждый входящий оказывался на виду, а потому Северус переносился прямо наверх потрключем. Разумеется, незарегистрированным и сделанным лично Аберфортом, который почему-то откровенно благоволил хмурому зельевару, хотя тот его не менее откровенно опасливо сторонился. Кингсли же предпочитал входить в дверь и подниматься по лестнице, провожаемый равнодушными, но цепкими взглядами. Он уже несколько раз ловил на себе простенькие следящие чары, и не поймешь даже, то ли кто-то из начальства просто удостоверяется в том, что аврор Шеклболт работает, а не баклуши бьет, то ли кто-то и в самом деле пытается неумело сесть ему на хвост. Но на всякий случай предпочитал обставлять вранье так, чтобы его было максимально сложно раскрыть, а самая трудноразоблачимая ложь, как известно, та, в которой как можно больше правды. Вот и пусть хоть весь аврорат знает, что у Кингсли появился осведомитель в Хогсмиде.

Он, даже после официального объявления о возрождении Волдеморта и восстановлении Дамблдора во всех должностях, предпочитал не показываться в Хогвартсе: Гадес знает, как все повернется, ни к чему раскрывать сразу все карты. Дамблдор был согласен, хотя его выбор связного казался странным. Не потому, что Кингсли не нравился Северус — тогда еще просто Снейп, — это, мягко говоря, было не так; просто нагружать с каждым днем все сильнее худеющего и бледнеющего, медленно превращающегося в живой призрак человека дополнительными обязанностями казалось по меньшей мере неразумным. А встречи становились все более частыми, хотя, сказать по правде, никакой действительно горячей информации ни у одного, ни у другого не было. Но Кингсли при любой вырванной у обязанностей по охране маггловского премьер-министра возможности отправлял Патронус и мчался в Хогсмид, все отчетливее убеждаясь, что неразумно жестокая скотина тут отнюдь не Дамблдор. А Северус — приходил.

Он всегда ждал его у пыльного, как почти все в этом заведении, окна, за которым нельзя было рассмотреть ни улочку, ни даже редкую голубизну ясного неба; вглядывался в мутное стекло, словно в зеркало Зерг, и задумчиво водил длинными пальцами по тонким губам, будто пытаясь слизать, счистить приставшую грязь, — и Кингсли видел в этом жесте свое отражение. Потому что узнал, на собственно шкуре прочувствовал, каково это — все время врать. Ложь пристает к рукам, к губам, скапливается на скулах пыльными сталактитами и рябит перед глазами мутной, как вот эти самые окна, пеленой.

Северус не мог не слышать визг несмазанных дверных петель и скрип рассохшихся половиц, но все равно оборачивался только через добрую минуту и, будто опасаясь, что иначе просто свалится на пол, заводил руки за спину, опираясь на подоконник. С каждым разом все сильнее, словно усталость накапливалась в теле — или просто ее становилось все труднее скрывать. По крайней мере, сам Кингсли после нескольких встреч начал садиться не в кресло, а на край стола, чтобы тот отрезвляюще впивался в задницу: потому что боялся, что не сможет удержать лицо перед этим — почему-то именно перед этим — состоящим из сплошных многослойных масок человеком. Концентрация нежеланной, осточертевшей лжи на квадратный метр пространства оказалась чрезмерной, и та, вопреки законам и физики, и магии, взаимоуничтожалась при взгляде глаза в глаза. 

— Какие новости в мире магглов? — Северус медленно повернулся и попытался скрестить руки на груди, но тут же неловко пошатнулся и, выругавшись сквозь зубы, привычно оперся на подоконник.

— По-моему, — фыркнул Кингсли, — тебе лучше все-таки сесть. Теперь-то чего бояться?

— Гм… Например, того, что я вырублюсь и ты не получишь свое… — многозначительная пауза, — то есть — свою информацию.

Кингсли улыбнулся, сверкнув в полумраке комнаты белыми зубами, — и Северус, еще мгновение назад такое ехидный и насмешливый, начал лихорадочно прятать глаза. Несколько месяцев назад все так и случилось: Кингсли отвлекся на заглянувшего Аберфорта, а когда обернулся, Северус, все-таки присевший на край кровати, уже спал. Точнее, отключился, моментально — ибо вряд ли успел бы за такое короткое время соскучиться и задремать. Его лицо, вопреки ожиданию, не стало мягче, скорее, напротив, заострилось сильнее, и глубже пролегли носогубные складки — будто и во сне их обладателя не оставляли какие-то неведомые демоны. Веки чуть подрагивали, выдавая судорожное, лихорадочное движение глаз. И только длинные ресницы отбрасывали на щеки трогательные, удивительно мирные тени. Кингсли бездумно вытянулся на кровати рядом: ему было любопытно понаблюдать за этим новым калейдоскопом привычным масок — он почему-то не сомневался, что это по-прежнему только маски. Но Северус очнулся от тяжелой дремы очень быстро и абсолютно внезапно.

— Что уставился? — буркнул он чуть хриплым со сна голосом — значит, все-таки времени прошло не так и мало.

— Спи, — почему-то шепотом ответил Кингсли. И, вопреки только что мелькнувшей мысли, добавил: — Еще успеем поговорить.

— Всю жизнь мечтал спать под пристальным взглядом каннибала, — фыркнул тот уже бодро. Но не сделал, впрочем, попытки отодвинуться. — Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь меня сожрать вместе с мантией. Ну или по меньшей мере трахнуть. — И, видимо, заметив что-то в глазах напротив, покачал головой: — Вот, значит, как. — И припечатал: — Извращенец. А впрочем…

И прежде, чем Кингсли успел не то что среагировать или что-то почувствовать, а хотя бы осознать услышанное, приподнялся на локтях и прижался к его губам своими. А потом рванул на себя, сразу ловко укладывая сверху и разводя в стороны ноги. И Кингсли понял, что ошибся: никому, даже шпиону со стажем, а он все равно шпион, на чьей бы стороне на самом деле ни был, не дано надеть маску на собственный взгляд. Если, конечно, уметь смотреть. Или хотя бы оказаться в нужный момент в нужном месте, но Кингсли не любил полагаться на волю случая и собирался когда-нибудь научиться именно видеть. Но пока пользовался моментом — и тонул в черных, ничуть не шалых и не горячих, а больных, виноватых, отчаявшихся, почти мертвых глазах. Северус убрал их одежду каким-то хитрым заклинанием — изобретатель хренов — и вцепился в его плечи, скорее просто механически, и еще шире развел ноги в откровенно приглашающем жесте, а почувствовав давление головки у входа, резко подался вперед, насаживаясь, и зашипел удовлетворенно, будто приветствуя острую боль. Кингсли, изрядно одуревший от водоворота ощущений и откровений, все-таки смог взять себя в руки — и крепко сжал бедра Северуса, удерживая его на месте, и прорычал: «Обойдешься». Хотел добавить что-то вроде «ищи себе другого палача», но сложить более или менее связную фразу не вышло. Зато получилось подобрать нужный угол — и двигаться совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на несколько миллиметров туда-обратно, очень медленно, наблюдая, как все сильнее расширяются зрачки и все ярче разгорается в их глубине пламя. Он переместил одну руку, осторожно сжал лишь наполовину твердый член, так же медленно провел вверх-вниз. А потом длинные ресницы резко метнулись вниз, снова пряча, скрывая взгляд, и из-за стиснутых зубов вырвался короткий и тихий довольный стон — и Кингсли наконец-то отпустил себя, до конца вбиваясь в налившееся жаром тело, и из его горла вырвался победный рык. 

Они кончили почти одновременно. И Северус заснул в его объятиях, наконец-то полностью расслабившийся, хотя, скорее, просто вымотанный до предела. Теперь его лицо разгладилось, со лба ушли морщины, носогубные складки стали чуть мягче, и по краям глаз засеребрились невесомые, едва заметные соленые капли. Кингсли тоже задремал, предварительно наложив пробуждающие чары, но его разбудили не они, а Северус, выскользнувший из кольца его рук. Он удрал не прощаясь, словно за ним гнались все черти ада, — но все-таки явился на следующую встречу, и они снова трахались, лихорадочно, торопливо и жадно, и теперь он цеплялся за его плечи, как утопающий за обломок мачты, и царапал спину обломанными ногтями, и стонал в голос, не скрываясь, и больше не прятал глаза. А потом снова заснул, положив голову ему на грудь, так крепко, что и из пушки не разбудишь, — правда, проснувшись, снова сбежал.

Не важно, что происходило в постели — он, словно протрезвевший студент, убегал каждый раз. До одного хмурого зимнего вечера, когда Кингсли явился в «Кабанью голову» мрачный, злой и неожиданно подавленный. Робардс тогда собрал летучку, и Кингсли не удавалось увильнуть под предлогом охраны премьер-министра — была не его смена, — но он обмолвился про Хогсмид и тут же получился приказ отправляться на встречу, а еще лучше — скакать галопом. Робардс, как и его близкий друг и покровитель Скримджер, не доверял Альбусу Дамблдору, но, издавна поделив мир на «своих» и «чужих», ни секунды не сомневался, что «свои» пляшут исключительно под его дудку. Конечно, гнать такого дурака надо было из аврората погаными тряпками, но отчего-то обманывать того, кто уже фактически обманул себя сам, оказалось особенно противно. Северус, только взглянув Кингсли в глаза, усмехнулся понимающе и, оборвав рассказ на полуслове, потянул его на себя, молниеносно и резко, как в тот, самый первый раз, и повалил на кровать, устраиваясь сверху, — и завел за голову его руки, которыми, словно те были грязными, не хотелось прикасаться к любовнику. Снова снял своим хитрым заклинанием их одежду и скользнул ниже, обхватывая губами еще почти совсем вялый член, а добившись нужного результата, оседлал бедра Кингсли — и больно впился ногтями ему в грудь. 

Кингсли пришел в себя в мягком кольце бледных рук и даже не успел пошевелиться, как услышал знакомое, будто отражение в зачарованном озере:

— Спи.

— М-м-м… У м’ня только два ч’са.

— А у меня и того меньше. Спи, Кинг.

— Ненавижу это прозвище, — пробормотал Кингсли, уже почти засыпая.

— Угу. Не знает сна лишь государь один. Но ты и так уже в это вляпался, так что расслабься. Спи.

Когда он проснулся, Северус был рядом — и тут же принялся повторять потолку свой последний доклад Ордену и рассказывать о положении дел в Хогвартсе. А Кингсли косил глазом на кончик упрямо вздернутого носа — и улыбался, как законченный идиот…

— Так что я там не получу? — переспросил Кингсли, выныривая из воспоминаний. — Хочешь быть сверху, так и скажи.

— Умерь свои аппетиты, маньяк, — буркнул Северус и приложил ладони к глазам, пытаясь прогнать сонливость. — Лучше расскажи, что поделывает Скримджер, а то он что-то притих. Да и Лорд, кстати, тоже, а такие совпадения ничем хорошим закончиться не могут. 

В принципе, Кингсли был с этим согласен, но обмен информацией, как обычно, занял не больше получаса. Не столько потому, что рассказывать было особо не о чем, сколько потому, что оба умели отделять главное от второстепенного, да и к выводам почти всегда приходили одним и тем же, причем все чаще одновременно.

— А вот теперь, — хищно улыбнулся Северус, — я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением.

И Кингсли в первый раз за эти месяцы по-настоящему утонул в его глазах. За окном все стремительнее катился к лету май, дарили последнее огненное безумие отцветающие каштаны и сирень — а в черном облаке бушевала над скалистыми Шотландскими горами осенняя беспощадная гроза. Ледяные озера упрямо, не сдаваясь пружинили под напором ветра, ураганные порывы ломали, вырывали с корнями деревья — и под самыми тучами, наперекор смертоносным молниям, спорила со стихией, тянулась к скрытому темно-серым клубящимся дымом солнцу одинокая хищная птица. Северус брал его не слишком умело, но страстно и жадно, на высоких скулах горел невозможно яркий румянец — и руки вспыхивали, едва соприкасаясь с его кожей, пальцы судорожно сжимались, забирая себе жар чужого тела. Из прокушенной губы стекала по подбородку тонкая струйка крови, и в расширившихся зрачках отчетливо горело одержимое: «Мой».

— Твой, — согласно выдохнул Кингсли между стонами, и Северус рванулся вперед, еще глубже в его тело и ближе к его губам, выпивая вырванное признание, словно универсальное противоядие. 

После, наблюдая за одевающимся любовником, Кинсгли, не очень уверенный, что именно хочет и может сказать, все-таки позвал:

— Северус…

— Вот только давай без патетики, — быстро перебил тот, словно прочитав его мысли — хотя применение ментальной магии Кингсли бы почувствовал. — Скоро ты, как и все, неизбежно меня возненавидишь.

— А что ты собираешься сделать, убить Дамблдора?

Северус дернулся, словно от удара, и тяжело оперся на стол, будто получил смертельную рану, и Кингсли подскочил на постели. В черных глазах снова плескалась боль, разрушительная и огромная, заслоняющая все небо и гасящая все звезды, включая солнце. Вот оно, значит, что. Но к чему расспросы? «Дамблдор ведь умирает, это очевидно любому магу с интеллектом чуть выше, чем у гиппогрифа», — припечатал знакомый ехидный баритон у него в голове. «Просто люди по большей части видят лишь то, что им хочется видеть, — горько добавил собственный внутренний голос. — Особенно в окружении парада масок и умелой, так трудно разоблачимой полуправды». И сам он не умнее окружающих, на самом-то деле. Просто так сложилось, что в это конкретное мгновение Кингсли Шеклболту хотелось верить не в неуязвимость и вечность Альбуса Дамблдора, — а в Северуса Снейпа. 

— Мне нужно уходить, — ровно проговорил Северус после невозможно длинной паузы — так, будто ничего не произошло. И добавил тихо, на грани уловимого: — Убегать — все, что я на самом деле умею.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответил Кингсли. — Но ведь однажды ты уже вернулся. Вот и теперь… Просто — возвращайся.

— Только не говори, что будешь одиноко сидеть в кресле, смотреть в стену, пить огневиски и ждать меня, — буркнул Северус. — Не поверю.

— Правильно, — белозубо улыбнулся Кингсли, — не буду. Не в моем характере. Но я буду скучать. — Он приподнялся на локте, поймал ускользающий взгляд черных глаз и добавил: — И я очень обрадуюсь, когда ты вернешься.

Кингсли чуть подался вперед, будто передавая это уверенное, бескомпромиссное «когда» так глубоко, как только возможно — в мозг, в тело, в самое естество, — и хищную птицу в грозовом небе новым, только что рожденным аккордом осветил выглянувший из-за тучи солнечный луч.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
